Talk:The Muppet Movie (soundtrack)
2013 catalog number I'm almost positive that it's going to be D001852502, but I'm putting it here in case it's not. -- Ken (talk) 02:37, August 6, 2013 (UTC) And it is! -- Ken (talk) 02:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) cover art What version of the soundtrack was released with this cover art? -- Scott, Scarecroe 23:47, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :I dunno... The one I had back in 1979 was the one with Kermit and Piggy in the boat. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:45, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::Hi, Scott! The link in your message was red. I know that the UK release had a different cover, but I can't find a picture of it. I was hoping we could put it on the page with the US version. Thanks. -- ErnieBert 20:37, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, it was deleted a while ago probably because no one knew what it was. I just tried restoring it, but it's a no go. —Scott (talk) 20:59, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Does anybody else have a scan of the UK version? Thanks. -- Ken (talk) 06:31, 7 March 2007 (UTC) thumb|150px :::::via kermitage caching, so not the best quality, but here it is. Scott could probably make it prettier. The artist was Drew Struzan and it was the movie poster art. -- Wendy (talk) 06:07, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Cool! I'm going to make a place for it. Does anybody know the catalog number? After somebody cleans it up, can they put it in? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:42, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::I have this version of the record album. I'll check out details when I get home to my collection. Interestingly enough, it contains a different version of "Never Before". This version has a synthesizer orchestration, features a background choir, and Frank's voice is (possibly) a different take (he actually manages to reach the high pitch in key). -- Jogchem 14:34, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Hi, Jogchem! I don't think I've talked to you before. Can you confirm that the UK version of "Never Before" is a different take? Because in the movie itself, Frank overshoots the high F#, and then comes back down, but on the US record, he just goes up the scale to it. And the synthesizer and choir backing sounds neat, too. I know the UK movie is longer, so it would be cool to have a different track on the album as well! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:26, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Here's a short audio clip from the climax: compare this (with the background choir) to the more dramatic string orchestra from the American release... Also, the end note in the movie is shorter because they cut out a few bars from the song. (The same thing was done for "Something Better" in later releases of the movie, where half of the song is missing; whereas the original UK movie left the song intact). --Jogchem 07:46, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::The version of Never Before on the original UK soundtrack is very different from the version on the US soundtrack. It's more up-tempo with a slight "disco" beat. The same version was used on the 1987 home video release of the movie in the UK. Mister Superstar 18:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC)